Portable canopies are known which fold out, and expand or telescope from a compact, storage state to an expanded, folded out and erected state. Such canopies have wide application, for example, for various recreational uses, and as temporary shelters. Such canopies also have wide application for commercial uses, such as temporary sales booths or display booths for conventions, fairs, and the like.
One such typical canopy is shown in FIG. 1. In the FIG. 1, canopy 10 comprises a frame 4, on which a canopy cover 5 and side panels 6 and 7 are draped. The frame 4 comprises a roof of expandable scissor-like members 9, four supporting telescoping corner uprights 8, and two side rails 3. The supporting corner uprights 8 further comprise telescoping poles or rods 11 and 12, and a locking means 1, for locking the poles or rods 11 and 12 in a desired expanded position. The locking means for locking poles or rods 11 and 12 in the erected, expanded position have traditionally been difficult to assemble and mount, unnecessarily complicated, and often unreliable.